Angel's War
by Daughter of sea and wisdom
Summary: After years of fighting their cousins, the angels thought they would get a break. Wrong, just a year after the angels being reborn, they get thrust into a war with the greater evil then even they relize. With the help of the Jedi will the angels be able to defeat them? Or will they end up like Ahsoka on Mortis?
1. Where are the Angels?

Anakin's pov

It's been a year since the Angel's have been brought back to life. Everything has been so wonderful this past year, Ahsoka and I have been getting closer each day, Obi-wan and Satine have gotten married two months after the angels came back to life. Blake and Consuela are happy with each other, though they fight like Obi-wan and Satine at times. I also think Blake has a special surprise for my little sister. Ahsoka, Blake, and Consuela are all good leaders for the angel's. Their siblings love them, and they do a good job at what they do.

Everything's perfect. . .except for one small problem. _The angels have been missing for over a month! _No one knows where they are, why they left, or what they're doing. They all just. . ._vanished_. We all went to bed one night, and in the morning, they were gone. At first we weren't worried, I mean we all thought that they were probably at a meeting in the meadow. They sometimes would take off for the meadow for some meeting without telling anyone and they would last for about a day. But after two days with not hearing a thing from any angel we all started to get worried.

Everyone was sending requests for the Jedi to help find them, and Bail, as the Chancellor, had no problem allowing us to look on all the different planets for them. From Coruscant all the way out to Tatoonie. Every one's scared, desperate, and just want the angels to be found. Here's a problem that all Jedi knew, one that Obi-wan and I knew best from experience. If an angel doesn't want to found, they'll make damn sure they're not found.

"Anakin," I looked up to see Obi-wan and Satine, both having tear tracks just like my own on their faces. I was staying over with them since the second week of the angels disappearance. All three of us needed the comfort of each other, just to know that there is still hope we can find them.

"It's gonna be almost impossible to find them Obi-wan. An angel knows how to out smart us, either we have to be one step ahead of them, or they have to come to us," I say quietly. Satine wrapped her arms around me in a motherly hug, fresh tears coming to her eyes.

"I know Anakin, I know." Obi-wan put his hand on my shoulder in a fatherly way, giving me a small sad smile.

Ahsoka's pov

"I know I said that I hated Palaptine before, but I never knew how much hate I could actually feel for this man! And he's supposed to be _dead_!" Consuela screamed out. Hm, she may have gotten her monthly gift from Mother Nature.

"Yeah well, who would have thought the sneaky bastard somehow managed to make himself another body. Just another thing to add to the list of what he did behind everyone's backs!" I nod in agreement. Don't look at me, I'm just pissed stupid Palaptine managed to cheat death.

"Will you two calm down, it's not healthy," Blake's voice breaks in our rant. He's the only calm one of the three of us. "Anyway what are we going to do? There's no way we can fight Palaptine in our conditions. And we're so deep in the unknown that we can't get any refill on supplies."

"You think we don't know that? This mother frakkin battle is getting on all of our nerves. And if you don't see that, then boy you must be stupider than I thought!" Consuela exclaims as she hits Blake upside the head.

"Ow!" Blake glares at his girlfriend.

"I really think we should go back." All three of turned are heads to see our second in commands, Nate and Millie.

"I agree with you Nate," Blake nods.

"So do we, but it's gonna be hard explaining what we've been up to for the past however long we've been gone," I sighed out.

"Well then what are we supposed to do? None of has died yet but there's so many of us in the hospital wing that its ridicules!" Millie put's in her two cents.

"Knock it off!" Consuela speaks up, her role as eldest sibling starting to show a bit. Her hand resting under her cheek, holding her head up while her elbow is propped on the arm rest of her chair. "We'll go back. We're going to need help with this, and we've got enough evidence to support our claim. I'm pretty sure the Jedi will have no problem helping us. Plus they owe us for killing off Palaptine the first time." We all nodded with our eldest sister and we got ready to head back to Coruscant.

Once in hyperspace I turned towards my eldest brother. "How long will it take us to get to Courscant?" I ask.

"Well, we're really deep in the unknown part of the galaxy, so about a few days," Blake answers.

"Thanks bro," I smile. Blake walks back towards Consuela, trying to calm her down. Which will probably get him another smack to the head. A small smile made its way to my face, and a small ache to my heart. I turned my head towards the lights of our position in hyperspace, a sigh escapes my lips. "Don't worry Anakin, I'll be back soon."

The rest of the way to Coruscant we debated on what to do. "I say we tell the Senate as well, they deserve to know what's happening," Millie argued.

"No, knowing majority of the senators they can't keep their mouths shut," Consuela said. I agree with her, some of those senators can't ever shut up, or their heads are too far up their asses to actually care about important things except how to stay where they are.

Now I know that isn't true with all of them, and some do actually care. Like Senator Lux Bonteri from Onderon, though he's still young, also Senator Padme Amidala from Naboo. She's tried to make amends with all of us, and truly has changed from a jealous bitch but I still have some trouble trusting her, and I don't know if Consuela's hate for the woman will ever completely go away. Oh and another politician that cares is Blake's father himself, Chancellor Bail Organa.

"My father deserves to know, and I agree on the Jedi knowing as well, we're gonna need their help," Blake puts his opinion down.

"So let's have a private meeting with Bail and the Jedi. We'll tell them what's going on and go from their. Palaptine is still trying to get into that fake body of his and none of those siths would dare come out of the unknown without him. We more than likely have a few weeks." The rest nodded with my idea, saying that this is our best bet.

"Nate, Millie, we want you two to watch everyone else, let us know if something goes wrong," Consuela turns towards the strawberry blond girl and the brunette boy.

"Yes sister," they both nod their heads.

After flying back for about a week, we landed on Coruscant. The ship was put down on right outside our meadow, and our second in commands lead everyone off the ship. All of them being careful of the wounded, making them comfortable on the soft grass. It's good, we somehow do better out in nature than in a building. I blame that on us being made out of force energy. Blake, Consuela, and I took off for the Jedi Temple, praying that Bail was there on his monthly check up of the place.

Not even bothering to switch out of our angel forms, no not our element forms, we flew down to the council chambers. We all heard gasps from the younglings, knights, and even the masters as we flew by, then we heard cheers. Okay, that's weird, even by our standers. Were we really gone that long? Did they really miss us that much? Ignoring everyone we made it to the Council Chambers.

'_You guys ready?_' I thought as we stood outside the door.

'_If you mean ready to get seriously punished for taking off like we did, then yeah_,' Consuela answers. I could tell she was trying to lighten the heavy air we all felt.

'_Let's just get this over with._' Blake looks over at his girlfriend with a 'this-is-serious,'look. Though I can hear him chuckling under his breath.

I gave a light knock, nothing for a few moments. Then Master Yoda's voice came through," In. You may come."

The door opened and inside the room was the council, Bail, Satine, and Anakin. They all let out a gasp once we stepped in the room. Oh boy, we may be in more trouble than I thought.

**Guess who's back with an awesome story! I know you guys might not like me at the moment for not updating my other two stories, but I got such a big writers block that I'm ticked at myself! Let's hope this story can go better. Oh, and if you're just starting out on this story you might want to read Anakin's Angel first, it will make more sense if you do. **


	2. The Angels are back, for the moment

Anakin's pov

Once again we were in the Council Chambers discussing about the missing angels when all of us who were force sensitive felt a strange wave of. . ._happiness_. What could have caused this? Pretty much almost everyone on every planet in the galaxy were miserable because the angels were gone. The answer came when a light knock came to the door.

"In. You may come," Master Yoda said.

The door opened and revealed three people I haven't seen in nine months. Everyone in the council chambers was schocked, and I could tell they all felt uncomfortable.

Satine was the first to break out of her shocked state, anger blazing in her eyes. "Consuela Ember Kryze, Blake Forest Organa, Ahsoka Star Tano! Where have you and your siblings been?! Do you three know how worried all of us were?! How upset the entire galaxy was when they learned the angels left overnight and have not been seen for nine months?!"

Consuela stopped Satine's rant with her own question," We were gone for nine months?" The adopted mother of the eldest angel was ready to blow up again when her husband calmed her down.

Obi-wan spoke instead," You mean you didn't know how long you were gone?"

They all shook their heads, Consuela answered her adopted father," No. We were so deep in the unknown that we couldn't keep track of time. We thought we were gone for about a month or two, that's what it felt like out there."

Bail turned towards his adopted son," What were you doing out in the unknown that caused you to be gone so long and for all the angels to go?" All three leaders of the angels winced, something tells me I'm not gonna like what they have to say.

"That's why we're here, we made a discovery, apparently nine months ago. At first it seemed so small that we all could handle it, but then it quickly escalated. We have so many wounded right now, we're lucky none of them have died," Blake replied, though not really answering the question.

"What happened in the unknown?" I questioned all three of them, my tone in a, 'I-want-the-truth-so don't-beat-around-the-bush.' kind of way.

Ahsoka took her turn to talk now," Palaptine is back." Those three words, froze everyone in the room. We all remembered too clearly what happened last time the angels fought Palaptine.

"How is that possible? We all saw his death, you three personally executed him," Mace Windu counters. I think what he really wants is some sort of doubt that Palaptine is dead, and staying dead.

"Yes we personally killed him, but the thing is," Ahsoka seemed to be having trouble finding the right words to come out of her mouth. " He managed to find a planet in the unknown and make himself a new body there. Just so when he dies he has a back up plan to come back and go for another round."

Everyone who wasn't an angel was stunned by the news, could this get any worse? "Also we found out that the planet is crawling with Sith Lords and Ladies." Apparently it can.

Master Yoda was the first to speak again," Troubling, this is. Sure, you are?"

"Yes Master Yoda, we received data and holocordings of the new body and all around the planet," Blake nods. With that he pulls out a bunch of holocordings and data chips.

"Ahsoka, if you could handle this, why did you come to us?" Shaak Ti asked the younger Togruta.

"Because for some unknown reason the sith have been growing stronger, and it's gotten too much for us. We came here to ask for your help, help us defeat Palaptine and make sure he stays dead this time."

The entire council looked at each other, all the thoughts running along the same course. Master Yoda spoke for all of them," Help you, we will. Leave, when?"

All the three of the angels grinned, extremely happy with the news. Consuela gave the answer," As soon as we get majority of our siblings better. Palaptine's body wont be ready for a few weeks."

They were about to leave to tell their siblings the good news when Plo Koon stopped them. "Little Soka, there's something you and your siblings must do first."

"What?" They all groan out, probably dreading the answer.

"Tell the public that the Angels are back, and let them know you'll be leaving in a few days again," Bail answered.

All of their mouths dropped, not believing what they just heard. "Are you kidding me?" Consuela exclaimes. Almost everyone shook their head no, they all let out a huff.

"Fine," Ahsoka mumbles. "What time do you want us there?"

"Be at the Senate building about nine, we'll have the meeting at nine thirty," Bail says. The meeting was then dismissed, Bail took Blake back to the Senate building to go see Breha. Satine and Obi-wan went with Consuela to check up on her siblings, and before she could escape, I grabbed Ahsoka.

"Oh come on Anakin!" She says as I threw her over my shoulder. Forcing her to go to our dorm.

"Hey I haven't seen you in nine months, I deserve some alone time with you," I replied, defending my actions. Once inside I locked the door and pushed Ahsoka up against it.a Staring down hungrily at my angel, I lean in to kiss her but she moves at the last second. "Stop acting childish, you're eighteen," I whisper playfully.

"Yes, but Blake is nineteen while Consuela is twenty, yet they still act this way," Ahsoka playfully whispers back.

"That's them, this is us." I go for her lips again, actually catching them with my own this time. Ahsoka threw her arms around my neck, playing with my hair, while mine went around her waist. My flesh hand traveled down her back lekk, making my little togruta shiver with pleasure.

The kiss became more heated and we soon found ourselves on the bed, me on top of Ahsoka, and still fully clothed. Time for a little payback. I grab Ahsoka's wrists and pen them to the bed, while using my legs I caught her own, she's trapped.

I pull away, Ahsoka let's out a whimper and tries to yank me back down. Soon she realizes our position. "Ani," she whines.

"You kept me waiting for nine months, you have no control tonight," I whisper against her left lekk. Ahsoka let out a moan, her eyes closed, waiting for me to make my move. With no warning at all I bent over and licked Ahsoka's neck, straight up to her jaw bone. Her mouth opened to speak but I didn't let her, leaving little kisses on her two front lekku. She moans even more and squirms a little under my grip.

I move back down to her neck, biting and sucking on it all over, making sure to leave plenty of love bites. "Ani, baby, _please_," she was starting to beg. Good, that's what I wanted to hear.

"Say it," I almost growl in her ear. Ahsoka whimpers a little. "_Say it_."

"I belong only to Anakin Skywalker, for I am his angel and an angel is loyal to their mortal," Ahsoka recited it so well.

"Good Angel," I whispered to her. After, I gave her the pleasure she hasn't felt for nine months.

I woke up staring at the ceiling of my dorm. "It was only a dream," I sighed out to myself. It wasn't the first time this happened, pretty much since Ahsoka disappeared I've been dreaming about her, and sometimes her siblings. No not like that!

"Skyguy be quiet for a moment," I heard a voice next to me. Looking over and slightly down I saw the best thing to ever happen to me. Ahsoka's head layed on top of my chest while one of her arms is wrapped around my stomach.

"Snips!" I gasped out.

"Yeah that's me. Why do you sound so surprised?" Ahsoka mumbled as she buried her head into my chest. I didn't answer but Ahsoka already knew. "You thought it was a dream didn't you?"

"Yeah," I said quietly. Looking over the clock I raised an eyebrow," Hey Snips, what time do you have to be at the Senate building?"

"At nine. Why?" Ahsoka raised her head, an eyemarking raised.

"Because you have fifteen minutes to get ready and get down there," I answered.

Ahsoka's eyes widen, and her head whipped around to see the clock. My words were true. "Shit! I have to get ready!" Running around the room Ahsoka grabbed her clothes and zipped into the refresher to get ready.

About ten minutes later she came back out. "Bye Anakin," Ahsoka says as she left. Using her light abilities she traveled the speed of light towards the Senate building.

Consuela's pov

The sunlight hitting my face, I woke up around seven. I scrunched up my face, despite what others believe, I am _**NOT **_a morning person. I have to get up though, got to be at the Senate building at nine. Taking a quick shower and throwing on a random pair of clothes, I was ready for the day.

Looking into my adopted parents room I saw that they were just starting to get up. "Bye Mom, bye Day!"

"See you at the Senate building Consuela," Mom says, rubbing her eyes.

I nod and head out the door. The apartment building wasn't that far from the senate building, but I want to give my wings a stretch. The feelings of the wings coming out of my back felt, relieving, if that's a good way of putting it. Majority of us hate concealing our wings, since it feels like we're being constricted. So we let them out whenever we get the chance.

Now let's see where Shadow Boy is at. '_Hey Blake where are you?_'

His reply came a moment later. '_In my dad's office, you on your way?_'

'_Yeah, got any idea on what we're going to say?_'

'_Not a clue. Hey how is everyone?_'

'_A lot better that what I hoped. We might be leaving earlier than planed._'

'_That's actually good to hear. The sooner we get rid of Palaptine the better. Hey have you seen Ahsoka? I didn't see after we left the Council Chambers last night._'

'_She's probably with Skydork. Unlike us or Nate and Millie, Ahsoka didn't have the pleasure of her lover being with her during those nine months in the unknown._

'P_leasure? More like nightmare, I almost had a heart attack every time you went into battle._'

'_Oh shut up Blake. I wasn't scared when you went into battle._' I roll my eyes at my over protective boyfriend.

'_Wow, don't I feel loved_,' Blake mutter sarcastically.

'_As I said before, shut up Shadow Boy. I wasn't worried because I knew you weren't going to die, not without me you weren't._'

'_That's most likely true. You want me to open a widow to my dad's office?_' Blake asks, wanting to change the topic.

'_That would be nice_,' I reply.

After flying about another three minutes I saw Blake in the open window to his father's office. "Hey," I gave him a quick peck.

"Consuela!" Turning my head I was pulled into a bone crushing hug by none other than Queen Breha, Blake's adopted mother.

"Good to see you too Breha," I greeted her. Though I could hardly breathe.

"Mom you're cutting off her oxygen," Blake called over. Bail was standing next to his adopted son and chuckled at his wife's actions.

"My dove let her breath," I could feel Breha nod and then I had air back in my lungs.

"Of course B. I'm just so happy to see my future daughter in-law!" Breha smiles.

"Mom!" Blake shouts, his face red.

"Oh come on Shadow Boy, it's most likely going to happen," I wink. Blake's face just grew more red, and I had to laugh.

"You kids wait for us to come back, plan out what you're gonna say," Bail says as he and Breha left to go get everything ready for our announcement.

"Well we can't plan anything specific till Mini Star gets here," Blake shrugs.

"I know that, but the basics are that we were in the unknown, we'll be leaving in a few days again, and we should probably keep out that a good amount are in the medical area," I shrug my own shoulders.

We sat for a few moment in silence, till Blake broke it. "You know she lied to them last night."

I raised an eyebrow," I might have a good guess at what you're talking about, but I'm gonna ask anyway. What are you talking about?"

"Ahsoka, she said that we didn't know how the sith were getting stronger, when we _do _know what's making them stronger." Just as I thought.

"Blake, that's something they don't need to know. That's our business, Angel business only."

"You're right Spit Fire," Blake sighs out, pulling me into his arms.

**O.O What. Am I. Writeing!?**

**Well I guess it's up to you guys to decide it you like it or not, let me know what you think in a review!**


	3. Padme's and Consuela's Talk

**Okay guys, a little heads up. I want Padme to have happy relationship with the others by the time this story is over, so what goes on in this chapter is kinda important. I'll explain it once you read it.**

Consuela's pov

At about ten after nine Ahsoka came running through the door, out of breath, a little bit sweaty, and her clothes were a little wrinkled. I was sitting on next to Blake on one of the many couches in here. We turned to see our baby sister, a small smirk came to my face.

"Had too much fun with Skydork last night Soka?" I ment it only to be teasing, but when I saw Ahsoka's lekku stripes darken I knew I hit right on the mark.

Blake knew it as well, his eyes widen, over protective brother mode kicking in. "He took you before marriage!?"

"Oh knock it off Shadow Boy," I said as I gave him a light slap to the head, which I'm told still hurts. "She's eighteen, she's legal."

"Plus it's not the first time we did anything like that and I know you two do that kinda stuff as well," Ahsoka mutters under her breath. Blake's face goes crimson, from I think both anger and embarrassment. I just fell off the couch because I was laughing to hard. Hey what my baby sis was true, no point in denying it. Though I hope she hasn't told Skydork about that, if so my big brother might be planing a certain angel's murder.

Once I manage to calm down, I pushed Blake back a bit. "Okay, enough of that. We need to plan what we're gonna say at that stupid announcement."

Both of them nodded in agreement. "Well saying that Palaptine making a return will freak them all out. So that's a no no," Blake says.

"Yeah, how about we tell them it's angel business, and not go into detail," Ahsoka suggests. '

"That's a good idea, and we can probably get away with telling them how this started out, just not much detail," I put in.

"Okay, then the leaving in few days," Ahsoka finishes up.

"So we got it?" Blake raises an eyebrow.

"Yup we're good," I smile. Not long after Bail and Breha came back in, it's time to start.

All three of us stood on a platform, every senator was there, people were filming this since it's live, Jedi standing in. Oh boy, talk about pressure.

"My fellow colleagues, citizens of the Republic, today we have three special speakers, ones that will bring you some relief," Bail waves his hand for us to come to the center of the room.

When everyone saw us, dead silence. Hey Mr. Awkward Silence is back! How have you been? Ahsoka takes a deep breath and starts the speech. "People of the Republic, I am Ahsoka Tano, Angel of Light and Air, one of the leaders of the Angels."

"I am Blake Organa, Angel of Earth and Darkness, I am also one of the leaders of the Angels," Blake spoke next.

Guess it's my turn," And I am Consuela Kryze, Angel of Fire and Water, the last leader of the Angels."

Ahsoka picks back up again," We are here today to apologize on the Angel's mistake made nine months ago and to explain why we left. We didn't realize that our leaving would have the galaxy go into a panic like it did. Nine months ago we received a distress signal, this message in the signal was so important that we had to get the family together. We saw that there was a problem in the Unknown, and we all decided that we had to leave, to go fix the problem that was in the message. Unfortunately, it was going to take all the angels to fix it."

Blake took this to start again," We went to the Unknown, there we found out that the problem was much bigger than what we expected, we were tricked into going out there. We were fighting a war out there, we couldn't get out of there until now to seek help."

I decided to hurry up and finish this off," It will only be a few days before we go back out there, this time with the Jedi's help. We will try to have all the angels visit their families before we leave. I'm sorry that we can't go into further detail about what's out there, but that's only for the Jedi and us Angels to know. There's no promise that all of us will come back alive, but we do promise to _try _to bring back everyone home."

With that we were done, outside waiting for us was our mortals, and. . .Padme? "What do you want?" I glared at her, my arms crossed over my chest.

"I wish to speak with you," the older woman says. I glare even harder, Blake might feel indifferent about this woman, and Ahsoka just doesn't trust her, I straight out hate her. She hurt my brother, blames me for their break up, tried to make my life hell, and then attacks my little sister.

"Can't, I'm busy," I tell her.

'_Talk to her Consuela, I think she truly wants to make amends with you_,' both my siblings say through our link.

'_Hell no, after the hell hole she tried to make my life, and the shit she put Anakin through. I don't want to make amends with the bitch_,' I think back.

'_Just talk to her_,' they both give me a small glare. Mom and Dad give me a small push, gesturing me to talk to Padme, Anakin gave me an encouraging smile. The traitors.

"Fine, hurry up," I give the older women a glare and begin walking away from the others. Once we were in her office, I turned to face her, still glaring. "I'm gonna be blunt Padme, I don't like you, in fact I hate you. The shit you put Anakin through, and the how you tried to make my life a hell hole. I can't find a reason to be civil with you, so hurry up and _speak_."

Padme let out a shakey breath, I could tell she was scared of me. Not only was I the original angel, but I also knew Mandalorian defence, Mom taught me in case I ever needed to protect myself. Dad still doesn't know about it.

"I know that you hate me Consuela, you never bothered to hide it. I know that I probably had your hate coming to me. I know that no matter how much I say I'm sorry that you'll most likely will not forgive me," I snort at that. Most likely, more like never. "But I am trying to make amends to you and to the others."

I interrupted her after that," Mom and Dad are forgiving people, sometimes I wish they weren't though, Blake feels indifferent about you, he mainly doesn't like you from the way you treated me and attacked Mini Star. Ahsoka doesn't trust you, Anakin, I can tell forgave you, but still feels some sort of resentment towards you. Though I wish he didn't, you put him through hell as well, and I don't understand how he forgave your bitchy ass."

Padme started up again," I know Consuela, I know. Just listen me, about a few months after things ended with Anakin and me, I started to think that maybe that I was the one at fault. I was too stubborn to admit though, I didn't want to see it. It felt so much easier to blame you. Then things really hit when I saw you take on Palaptine with your siblings. What you and your siblings are, protectors. You protected others, even if the person wasn't the one you were born to protect. That's how it was with Anakin, you protected Anakin till you found out Ahsoka was the one to protect him, you protected him from the heartbreak I created. I know that it may be hard to recive, but I ask for your forgiveness, Angel of Fire and Water." Padme gave me a bow, showing that she respected me, and that she truly ment it.

"Padme," I start, she looks up, kinda hopeful. "Had you come to me years earlier for forgiveness I would have granted it, but now, it's too late. The scars are there and are never going to disappear." With that I walked out the door.

I walked out of the Senate building, my mood upset, and also a little angry. "How did it go?" Ahsoka asked. She and Blake were waiting for me, they could sense my mood.

"She asked for forgiveness, I don't think I will ever be able to give her that," I said. We let out our wings and flew towards the rest of our siblings are.

"Care to explain?" Blake asked gently. He grabbed my left hand, rubbing little circles with his thumb.

"The scars are there, and they are not going to disappear."

**Okay guys, if you need an explanation with Padme and Consuela I'll help out. I know that most of you think, 'oh it's no big deal, why doesn't Consuela just forgive Padme.' Will here's the thing, during Anakin's Angel, if you remember Consuela had gone through years of Padme hurting her older brother figure, and then trying to hurt her. Stuff like that can build up a lot of anger and hate. This is where the healing starts for both of them. **

**Review!**


	4. What's on the Planet?

Ahsoka's pov

I let out a sigh as I watched Consuela, she seems out of it, and she's been really quiet since her little talk with Padme. Her eyes are distant; you can't read anything on her face. I think it's a good idea for Consuela to find _some _forgiveness towards Padme, but right now I'm kind of annoyed with the Senator from Naboo, we don't need Consuela in this state. I love my sister but if she's like this she has a higher chance of getting herself killed on the battlefield.

We were getting closer towards our meadow now; Blake whispered something into Consuela's ear, snapping her out of her dazed state. Our humans were already there, I could see Millie talking with her adopted mother, and Nate talking with his adopted father.

"Hey," I whispered as I wrapped my arms around my lover's waist.

"Hey," he whispers back. "What's wrong with Suela?"

"I don't know. After her talk with Amidala she's been in this dazed state," I answer. Looking over at my sister I see that she's talking with her adopted parents, both her eyes glazed over. "I'm going to try to distract her, make sure the Jedi are preparing themselves. This mission won't be like any other they've been on."

"Hey Consuela!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She looks over at me, good she's out of that dazed state again.

"You want to go check on the wounded?"

Consuela nods," Yeah let's go. Blake we're going to need you as well. I might need some herbs for the healing." Blake smiles to see his girlfriend out of her dazed state and walks with us to our medical area.

Our medical area is an area in our meadow that's been surrounded by enchanted trees, if we don't want you in here, then the spell will make sure that you only find yourself coming out the way you came in. Walking through I saw that almost half of our wounded were up and walking around trying to help their siblings. This is good progress.

"Ahsoka," turning towards my eldest sister I see she's trying to help some of the more injured angels. I walk towards a pretty nasty one. My sister, Lucy, an angel of water, lies down on her back. Her ribs are broken, internal bleeding, a lot of nasty burns and she has an extremely high fever. I put my hands over her chest, near her heart, and let the healing process begin.

"Blake can you make me a potion to break her fever?" I ask my brother.

"Of course Mini Star," Blake smiles. He then summons the herbs he needs and a small wooden bowl. Pounding them together, he had Suela mix in some water to the medicine go down Lucy's throat easier. Once I knew the potion was working I let down Lucy's reddish brown hair to make her rest more peaceful.

The rest of the day we were making sure others were taken care of, informing of all the Jedi going on what they were going to be facing out in the Unknown, and planning strategies with some of the other leaders. The Angel's biggest concern though was how were we going to hide . . ._ that _once we get out there.

Checking up on the others the next day we saw that only one or two people were left in the medical area, and they should be ready the next day. "Well, we better tell the Jedi we can leave tomorrow," I smile towards the others. "I'll go tell Anakin."

Consuela stopped me before I could leave. "No, I'll go tell Skydork. You're more than likely just going to end up making out with him once you tell him." This got a chuckle out of Millie and myself, but Blake scowled a little.

Consuela's pov

"It's a good thing I got her to let me go tell him," I muttered to myself as I walked through the temple. Blake and Ahsoka went to tell the Council, while Millie and Nate went to spread it around the other Jedi.

Confession time, ordinarily I would've let Ahsoka go tell Skydork herself, but I got to talk to him. This opportunity came and I took it.

It didn't take me long to find Skydork and Ahsoka's room, even though I've never really been there before. Barging right in I made Anakin jumped about a good two feet i the air.

"What's up Skydork?" I grinned at my older brother figure.

"Hey Suela," Anakin smiles. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you that we head out tomorrow," I reply.

"Okay," Anakin nodded. "But are you sure that's all you came to talk to me about?"

I was about to tell that there was more that I wanted to discuss with him, but my voice got caught in my throat. Second thoughts began to peer into my head, doubt in my mind. You know what this is stupid.

"No, I'll just be going now." I gave him a fake smile that no one ever could guess it was fake.

I was about to turn and leave when Anakin calls out," Consuela! I know that's a fake smile you're giving me." My mouth dropped, that always worked! No one could ever figure out it was fake, besides Mother, and my siblings, but they're different. Anakin let out a chuckle," Consuela I've known you for majority of you life, it's pretty hard for us to get something past each other. Now tell me what's on your mind."

Anakin pat the seat next to him on the bed. Letting out a groan I sat down next to him. "It's Padme. She asked for my forgiveness today, and even though I told her no, I'm still wondering if I should give it to her."

Skydork looked to be in deep thought, probably trying to word his next little speech right. He finally let out sigh and his face looked like, 'oh screw it.' "Consuela, I'm not going to say whether you should forgive Padme or not. This is your choice, and you suffered the most at Padme's anger towards our little family and the longest. We managed to forgive Padme, but she didn't attack us like she did you. Go with what your heart tells you."

I gave him a small smile. Skydork may be a dork at times, but he knows how to cheer me up. Jumping up I wrap my arms around him, "Thank you big brother."

"No problem little sister," Anakin kisses my forehead before letting go.

I was at the doorway again when Anakin called back out to me, "Hey Consuela! Are we really heading out tomorrow or were you just using it as an excuse to see me?"

I only roll my eyes, "We're really heading out tomorrow Skydork. Be ready at the crack of dawn." I heard his chuckles as I made my way back to my siblings, time to focus on our mission.

**The next day**

Just like I said yesterday, we were heading out at the crack of dawn. So many Jedi were here that I couldn't keep them all straight. We all went on the Angel's ship, what? We keep a really big ship for situations like this. The Jedi Council, Anakin and the Angle Council were all getting ready for a meeting. Time to plan for battle.

The Jedi Council, along with Anakin, sat on one side of the room while the Angel Council sat across form them on the other. Our council is made up of our strongest siblings with each element, and who knows how to do their job right. Ahsoka, Blake, and I are the leaders for obvious reasons of course. Millie is the earth angel on the Council, Nate is the darkness angel, Lucy is the water angel, Blaze is the fire angel, Lance is the air angel, and Hikari is the light angel.

"You seemed to give us a brief explanation as to what's out here, care to explain in more detail?" Mace Windu rasied an eyebrow.

We all nod, a male angel with black hair, fire red eyes, and tan skin, though not as tan as my own, spoke first. "As I'm sure our siblings told you, Palaptine's new body is out here, just waiting for his spirit to enter it."

"That doesn't seem like much," Kit Fisto says.

A girl with short brown hair, slightly tan skin, and golden eyes took over, "But what Blaze didn't just tell you is that Palaptine is not the only sith on that planet. It's crawling with them, and the bad news is that they are all willing to protect Palaptine's body with their lives."

After Hikari, our last male angel took over. His white, shaggy hair falling in front of his sky blue eyes, and fair skin covering his body. "There's also something on the planet, that's giving them power. So much power that they are now very dependent on their force abilities and hardly pick up their lighsabers."

Nate pulled up a holomap of the planet, "Palaptine's body is being stored here." A bright light shows up on the middle of the planet. "If we can get to it, and destroy whatever the Sith are using to give them power, we'll have no problem on killing that clone Palaptine has."

Millie then adds a blockade around the planet, "The Sith have unfortunately thought of us coming, so they set this up. We did managed to find a small area where we could easily slip past them, but we'll have to be quick."

Lucy asks the question that we need to know the most, "Can every Jedi here mask there presence in the Force?"

"For the most part yes," Dad answers.

I nod, "Good, we'll have you go down to the planet. While those who can't mask their presence can stay here with a group of angels to take down the blockade. Make sure everyone is well trained and ready for this."

"Because once we get there," Blake starts.

"There's no turning back," Ahsoka finishes.

A few days later we were back in the unknown, everyone training harder than ever. Clones that came along are making sure we have everything we need. I stared out the window, preparing myself as well, this is going to be rough.

"You ready sis?" I turn to see the Ahsoka. She pointed back towards the window, there stood the planet. The planet of the Sith. It's extremely dark in color, pretty much everything is dead, and it's so cold, like some shadow is trying to suffocate you.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I answer honestly.

We better pray for luck. Oh, and also pray for a miracle, we're going to need one.

**Yeah, yeah, majority of you are probably angry because I started a new story when I had the other ones. Along with it not being star wars. Well . . . I am not ashamed! I hope you gusy like this chapter. **

**Hey anyone else notice that if you take our lovely angel leaders' first initials and put them from youngest to oldest they go ABC?**


	5. Time to play a little dress up

**Hey guys, I'm not dead! So yeah, I've been kinda busy lately with school, work, family, and writing my own books. So that's why I haven't been updating much. Plus our seniors are graduating soon so that means finals and may terms for the rest of us. **

**Okay, another thing, Prophecy of the Chosen. I was re-reading it the other day, and all I have to say is . . . **_**WHAT THE KRIFF WAS I WRITING?! **_**I'm sorry guys but I can't go on with it, I'm so lost in it and I can't think of anything. I'm gonna delete it and maybe start over again when I get a chance. If I borrow and oc from any of you let me know if you still want me to use him or her if I do end up re-writing it.**

Ahsoka's pov

I took a deep breath, everyone is being split up into teams, an angel or two with a Jedi and a few clones. I got Skyguy with the 501st, Consuela has Obi-wan with the 212th, and Blake has Master Yoda with their group of clones. Millie has Master Plo, and Nate has Master Shaak Ti. I let out a small smile at the thought of the two Jedi. Those two are to me like what Obi-wan and Satine are to Consuela. Plo Koon took me to the Jedi, giving us a bond, and Shaak, was the woman who helped me so much when I was a youngling. Though neither of them will ever take the place of the Daughter, of my mother, they are a lot like parents to me. They both know it, and what's funny is that when the attachment rule was gone they got together.

Getting back on track, we were getting ready to down to that hell planet. I don't think I have ever seen a planet that's so dead in my life. No light, only darkness, nothing lives.

Everyone is taking a different part of the planet, I get the north, Consuela gets the east, Blake has the west, and Nate and Millie get the south. The others were being deployed in areas in-between. From there we'll make are way inwards and then take it out in the center.

"Are you sure it's safe for you to be sending everyone from your Council down there?" Anakin asked as we stepped on the shuttle.

"No," I replied. "But we're not sending everyone. Hikari and majority of the light angels will be staying here. The few that are going will be paired up with a dark angel."

"Wouldn't it be more effective if we had more light angels going sir?" Rex asked me.

I shook my head, "Yes and no. Yes we would cause more damage to the Sith, but no because they would sense us much easier if we brought more light angels, thus losing are element of surprise."

"So what about you Snips? Don't you think you shouldn't be going as well? I mean considering that you're a light angel as well, and the strongest one to boot?" Anakin raised an eye brow, and said it in a 'duh' kind of way.

I sent my lover a glare, "I am perfectly fine going, and I have my reasons. One, I'm making sure Palaptine stays dead this time, two I'm one of the Originals, that gives me full right to go, and three, I can make wind powers dominate my light ones." I gave a smug smile at the boys' faces, yeah that's right. Respect the angel.

Once we landed I threw on a dark robe over my clothes, "You guys stay here, and I'll be right back."

"Hold up, where do you think _you're _going?" Anakin questions as he grabs my wrist.

"To get you guys some proper clothes, you can't go walking around in Jedi robes and Clone armor, plus I need to get you a weapon, since you left yours on the ship," I smirked as I pointed to his waist at the last part.

Anakin scowled, "The Jedi only left their lightsabers back on the ship because you and your siblings forced us."

"And there's a reason, do you think that any of these Sith on this planet won't notice lightsaber wielders that aren't red?" I raised an eye-marking, both of us knowing I was right and he was wrong. Again.

Anakin sighed, "Fine, just hurry back."

I smiled, giving him a light peck, "I will."

I run towards a small village right outside the fortress they're keeping Palaptine's body in. Believe it or not this planet used to be a planet for the light side of the force, but when Palaptine needed a place to put his body, well the dark side took over. With my hood up, I ran towards a secluded part of the town. There a house stood with a wind chime on the left side of the house and a wind chime on the right side.

I met the old woman who lives here last time we were here, she lived here long before the Sith came and she wants things to go back to the way they were before. She offered to help us angles in secret, which we excepted as long as we don't get her in trouble.

She gave me instructions if I needed her help, ring the wind chimes on the left. I sent a small breeze towards the wind chimes; a harmonic tune came out of them. Once the door opened, an old woman stood on the other side, smile lighting up her face.

The old woman is a human, short, snow white hair usually kept in a tight bun, and kind brown eyes. She wears a long, dark dress with long sleeves and a black sash around her waist. "Ahsoka! So good to see you again, young angel, especially after that horrific battle."

"It's good to see you as well Maya," I gave her a head bow.

"Come in, come in child! I have what you asked for," Maya said as she almost literally pushed me into her home. For an old woman she's strong. We walked down to her basement, where hung high above in the rafters, is what I need.

"Thanks Maya," I say as I flew up to the rafters.

"Anytime Ahsoka," Maya smiled as she walks back to her kitchen. Using my light speed I went back to where the guys were, scaring them in the process.

"Snips don't do that," Anakin said, annoyed.

"Sorry guys, but here's what we need," I smile as I held out the package.

Opening the package I held out dark clothes, sith robes, food, survival stuff, and a red lightsaber. I handed each of the guys the appropriate equipment. When I handed Anakin the lightsaber he turned it on, looking at it with concern.

"Are you okay Skyguy?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Just have to get use to the idea of using a sithy lightsaber," Anakin replies. "Hey, where are your clothes?"

My lekku stripes turned a darker shade, "In my bag I brought, be right back."

Picking up a bag of mine, I went behind a few trees, my lekku taking a darker shade when I opened it up. Anakin is going to hate this. Inside the bag is a red tube top, like my old one, but this one showed cleavage, an impossibly short skirt, red wrappings for my arms and legs. Finally for the cherry on top of this whole outfit, a collar with a chain attached to it. Applying some make up to myself so it would appear that I have bruising.

Stepping out of the safety of the trees, I faced Anakin and the clones. I have to say, their reactions were priceless.

"What are you _wearing_!?" Anakin exclaimed. Running over to me, Anakin tried to cover me up with a cloak that was in the package.

"Anakin," I pushed him away a little bit. "Pretty much no woman on here is free; all of them are in slavery. So the best bet is for me to be your slave."

Anakin still looked like he wanted to kill someone, but didn't say anything else. Handing Anakin the chain connected to my collar, he took it, with much distaste. We walked over to the men, some were _still _staring.

"Alright boys, listen up!" I called, getting the attention of the few men, like Rex, who had the decency to look away. "I know I'm dressed differently than what any of you are used to seeing a woman in, but that does not mean you can continue looking at me like I'm a fresh peace of meet. You got that?!" All the clones quickly nod, scared of what I might do, and they're also probably of what Anakin would do.

"Good, now that that's taken care of, time to move out!" Anakin threw on the cloak on, the boys made sure they wore the dark helmets with goggles that would cover up their faces. Grabbing my chain Anakin started to walk towards the city with the help of my directions.

As we were walking Anakin took a quick peak at me, "Hey Snips?"

"Huh, something on your mind Skyguy?" I

"Yeah, did . . . did you dress up like a slave the last time you were here?" Anakin asked me nervously, probably a little scared at my answer.

"Yes, I did dress up like a slave. Blake pretended to be my master and he pretended to be the master of Consuela. He never hit us unless he had to, to keep up the act," I answered honestly. Blake never hit us hard either, he learned to hit us a special way to make it seem like he hit us harder than what he actually did.

"Was this planet always like this?" Anakin moved on to a different question.

"No, the planet used to be one of light, until the one who helped Palaptine took over, and turned everything dark." My fist clenched, the traitor, how could he do this to us?

Anakin looked at me confused, "Someone helped Palaptine? Do you know who it is?"

My eyes widen at my mistake, crap we weren't really supposed to tell him that. "Yes someone is helping Palaptine, pulling the strings till he can get control over his new body. We think it's another sith, but we're not so sure."

unknown pov

"I have perfected it!" I smirked as the energy flew through my hand. Now those angels won't stand a chance, they're going to die, and it's going to be by their precious leaders' hands


End file.
